Every Time I Close My Eyes
by Kinoryo
Summary: Hhr and Rhr. Since their Hogwarts days, Hermione has only loved one person: Ron. Since they broke up, Ron has dated a wicked witch. Now he has asked Hermione to help plan... their wedding! Can Hermione cope? And how long can Harry hide his feelings?


Chapter 1

Distressing News

"Pass the mustard, please."

Harry asked Hermione, who was busy staring at Ron. Hermione snapped out of her trance and passed the mustard to Harry. Harry gave her a funny look causing Hermione to go red and start munching on her hamburger. Ron glanced over at Hermione and saw she was looking a little redder than usual.

"Are you all right, 'Mione?"

Hermione choked on her hamburger and nodded. Rachel, Ron's girlfriend, waved a dismissive hand.

"She's fine, honey. Now, back to what we were talking about."

Ron turned his attention back to Rachel. The two of them had been going out for about a year now. Maybe less, Hermione didn't really count the days since the little "blessing" entered their lives. Hermione glared at Rachel and swallowed the food in her mouth. It was hard to enjoy a meal at your favorite fast-food restaurant when you had to sit next to someone you hated. And Hermione loathed Rachel with the fire of a thousand suns.

Why, you ask? Well, you see, Hermione has a secret. A secret only she and Harry knows. Hermione had fallen for her best friend five years ago. No, not Harry, you sillies. She was in love with none other than Ronald Weasley, the boy squeezing this demon in disguise's hand.

There were times when Hermione thought that Ron had returned her feelings of affection, but that was before that night. The night he first brought Rachel home. Hermione's heart broke that night. She still had some hope that she could somehow steal him back from the little vermin, but nothing had happened to even suggest that he loved her instead of Rachel.

Harry knew her little secret. The two of them shared a flat (the three of them had shared it, but Ron moved in with Rachel recently). The night that Ron introduced her to Rachel, Harry had walked in on her crying in the middle of the night. In her distress, she told him everything. About how she'd loved him since they left Hogwarts. Harry was sympathetic and had grown to dislike Rachel too.

Harry didn't just dislike her because of Hermione. No, Rachel was just mean. She would poke fun at Hermione. She'd say things like, "Oh, dear. You really should go to a different hair stylist, would you like the number for a good one?" Or "Your dress is simply wretched! Next time you go shopping, take me with you and we'll pick out a nicer one, ok?" Of course, Ron was never around when she said these things. Neither was Harry. The only reason he knew was because Hermione would be left in a sour mood, and Harry would badger her until she told him what was wrong. Sometimes, Hermione thought that Rachel knew of her feelings for Ron. Maybe this would explain why she was so mean.

"Don't forget about the party tonight."

Hermione was jogged from her thoughts by Harry's whispered statement. Of course, the party! Everyone they knew would be coming. All of their closest friends, anyway.

Hermione snapped to attention. She still had a lot of preparations to make! Hermione stood up and grabbed up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"I've got to go guys!"

Rachel put on a fake pout.

"Oh, leaving so soon?"

Hermione resisted the urge to pop Rachel upside the head, and said (to Harry and Ron),

"See you later, guys."

Harry and Ron both said "See 'ya". Hermione raised her wand an apparated to the Court De La Wand.

--

"No, no! There needs to be redder! How about some gold streamers?"

Hermione waved a hand at the blank wall. Seamus and Dean rolled their eyes and pulled out some more streamers.

"Honestly, Hermione! Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

Hermione was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"It's only Ron's birthday!"

Hermione sniffed and replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yes, but it's his twenty-third birthday!"

Neville shrugged as he picked up the broken glass (he'd broken a bottle of Champaign).

"So what?" Neville asked her. Hermione placed her hands on her hips. She was starting to get angry now.

"Show some enthusiasm people! He helped defeat You-Know-Who, the least we could do is celebrate his birthday the best way possible!"

"That's not why you're putting on this big show. Besides, you helped defeat Voldermort, too."

A voice whispered in her ear. She whirled around to find Harry standing behind her, arms full of bags of food. Hermione went red.

"Harry."

She hissed warningly. Harry grinned.

"Where do you want me to put this stuff, 'Mione?"

Hermione pointed over to the table on the far right hand corner. Harry set the bags down on the table and was getting all of the food out, when he was tackled from behind by Mariela Stakota (who was Harry's current girlfriend). She wrapped her arms enthusiastically around his neck.

"Need... Oxygen... Can't... Breathe!"

Harry gasped. She laughed and released him. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Mariela, no choking Harry! I need him to make a toast this evening."

Mariela pouted and went back to napkin folding. Harry smiled at Hermione.

"I don't see why you don't make the toast. You've worked your arse off for him in preparing this party!"

Hermione sighed.

"You're his best friend, Harry."

"So are you, Hermione."

Harry went back to unpacking the snacks. Hermione turned back to Dean and Seamus, who were busy taping streamers to each other instead of the wall. Hermione threw her hands up in defeat. She was just too tired to fight them anymore. What Harry said was true. She'd worked her butt off all day long.

She sat down on a nearby chair and glanced at her watch. It was almost time for Ron to arrive (with Rachel, unfortunately). She looked down at herself. Her clothes were loose and very informal. Her hair was tied back in a ratty ponytail.

"I'm going to go change, Harry. Hold down the fort 'til I get back."

Harry nodded and she disapparated to their flat.

-

Hermione finally picked out an outfit that she liked. It was a slim, strapless baby blue dress made of a floaty material that she loved. She put it on and sprayed on a tiny bit of lavender perfume. She strung the silver heart necklace that Ron'd given her for Christmas around her neck. After performing a few simple taming and curling charms to keep her hair in a curly ponytail at the top of her head, she disapparated back to the party.

The place looked spectacular. The walls were fully decked, the tables were set with the fancy napkins Lavender had been hard at work on, and the band she'd hired was setting up on stage. Somebody had mopped the dance floor and all the guests were chatting happily together. Hermione walked over to Harry, who was talking to Draco and Ginny Malfoy.

"It looks great. You look great," Harry said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. I just hope Ron appreciates it."

"He will," Harry said. Draco was looking grim.

"A whole evening of the Weasel. I don't know if I'll be able to stay sober."

Ginny snickered and slapped his arm.

"I used to be a 'Weasel' you know!"

Draco smiled.

"You were just too cute. Besides, now you're a Malfoy!"

"They're coming!" Dean shouted. Everyone immediately fell silent, all eyes on the front doors. They all held their breath as they watched the handle of the door slowly turn.

"Surprise!"

They all screamed when the door swung open. Ron stumbled back. Rachel put on one of her show off smiles. Ron laughed and walked slowly into the crowd of people, Rachel clinging to his arm. Everyone wished him a happy birthday and the party finally began.

-

"This has to be the best birthday ever!"

Ron exclaimed as he ladled some punch into his cup. He was talking to Harry, who was trying to get Ron to notice Hermione. Harry knew that she'd gone to the lengths that she did just so Ron, the one she loved, could have a happy birthday. He'd been hinting that Hermione might like to dance, but Ron was oblivious.

"Hermione did all of this, you know," Harry said. Ron grinned.

"No way! She did **everything**?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of his punch. Ron's eyes scanned the crowd for Hermione.

"I have to thank her! Where is she?"

Harry pointed over to the dance floor. Hermione was dancing with Neville, wincing as he stomped on her foot. Ron smiled and ran over to her.

"Neville, would mind if I cut in?"

Neville smiled and stepped aside, allowing Ron access to Hermione.

"Sure, Ron. You're the birthday boy!"

Ron took Hermione's hand and placed the other one on her waist. She turned pink and smiled. They waltzed around the dance floor.

"I hear that you are the one who put this all together."

Hermione flushed even more and looked down at the floor. She nodded. Ron smiled and the song came to a close. Ron gave Hermione a tight hug. He whispered into her ear,

"Thank you."

"Ahem."

They broke apart. Rachel was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She strolled elegantly forward, tucking a strand of her deep brown hair behind her ear.

"Would you care to dance, **honey**."

She said the word 'honey' nice and long. Hermione dropped her arms and walked off the dance floor. She didn't look back; she didn't think she could bear the sight of him dancing with **her**.

Before her foot stepped off the dance floor, someone caught her hand. It was Harry. He smiled at her. She smiled back and turned to face him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"We'll show them how to dance right!"

Hermione gave Harry a weak smile, but shook her head.

"Sorry, Harry. I... I'm just not in the mood anymore."

She was careful not to look at Ron and Rachel while they spun around in big circles across the floor as she left for the bathroom, not noticing the crestfallen look on the face of her best friend.

-

Harry rose out of his seat and tapped his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. He cleared his throat.

"It's been twelve years since I first met Ronald Weasley. He was the first and best..."

He glanced over at Hermione.

"... Well, one of the best friends that I made at Hogwarts. He, with the help of Hermione, taught me what it meant to have a true friend. It was something I'd never experienced before. He made my life a life worth living by being my friend, and so I propose a toast to Ron, the secret source of power behind the Boy Who Lived."

Everyone raised their glasses and chorused "To Ron!" Hermione smiled. Ron stood up and waved a hand to silence the crowd who'd started to talk again.

"I have an announcement to make!"

He looked down at Rachel, who beamed at him. He smiled and took her hand and raised it so all could see. Glittering on a very important finger was a sparkling diamond ring.

"I'm getting married!"

Hermione stared at Ron. Everyone rose from their seats to congratulate the couple. Everyone, that is, but Harry and Hermione. Harry would have stood up, but he was preoccupied. You see, Hermione had promptly passed out and Harry had his hands full trying to keep her from tumbling out of her chair.


End file.
